


Her Eyes Behind The Fan

by MissyGracey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gore, Love, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSakuSara, Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyGracey/pseuds/MissyGracey
Summary: A SasuSakuSara FanficThe Uchiha family is taken on another whirlwind of trouble, after the issue with Shin is resolved Sasuke leaves on his mission again and life continues on as it did before. But while Sarada and Sakura are on an errand together, a sudden turn of events turns their life upside down. Their once happy days turn into an eternity of despair. Unknown power awakens and the family's faith, strength and trust in one another are put to the test again, but this time their enemy is beyond their power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Naruto fanfic! I hope yall enjoy!

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear, the calm morning light seeping through the kitchen window as she finished making breakfast for Sarada and herself. She wipes her hands dry on the nearby towel and begins to step up the stairs to awaken her daughter. Halfway up she hears soft mumbling from Sarada’s room and quickens her pace.  
“...mmmf...Papa…” Sarada whimpers in her sleep.  
Sakura gently sits on the edge of the bed and strokes her daughters hair, ‘she must be having a nightmare’ Sakura thinks as she watches the slight crinkle her daughter’s nose, she slightly shakes her shoulder to wake her up. But her darling daughter only continues to mumble,  
“I'm not a peanut…” her face scrunches further in an adorable disgruntled expression, “fine….I’m...a peanut.”  
“Pfft..!” Sakura can't help but snicker aloud, “what is this child dreaming of?” she whispers to herself, “Sarada, wake up, time to eat breakfast.” She softly shakes her shoulder once more, this time gaining a reaction. Sarada slowly sits up, looking dazed with crazy bed head sticking every which way, the back sticking up just like Sasuke’s used to, resulting in another giggle to escape the mother’s mouth.  
“Mama what's funny?” the girl asks, stretching her arms up, her mouth opening wide and releasing a yawn that looks ever so satisfying. She reaches for her glasses by her bedside table and settles them on her face, she watches her mother smile at her and continues to wonder why she is laughing.  
“Nothing, sweetie; it's time to get up, big day today remember? We have to go out of the village today and see Karin for your new glasses. And then afterwards to Shikamaru so I can grab the rest of the Intel for my next mission, and yours.” Sakura says while standing up and heading to Sarada’s closet to grab her clothes and set them on the end of her bed.  
Sarada sighs, “why do you have to go on missions, you're needed here!” she protests, not even hiding the worry in her tone or on her expression. Sarada doesn't like when Sakura leaves for missions, even as the strongest Kunoichi she still worries something will happen because she is such a strong opponent to enemies, but also a big asset to the village. ‘Mama can easily take out anyone stupid enough to take her on, but it's still…’ her brows rise at the center as the thought begins to fill her mind, but she relaxes immediately, Sakura’s hand settles onto her shoulder and her gentle smiles calms her heart instantly.  
“Believe in mama, Sarada. I'll come back to you, I promise.”  
“Of course I believe in you, mama. I just don't want to lose you.” Although her worry has lessened she still can’t shake the overall fear of being approached by an official and told her Mother was killed while on a mission, that sort of thing is normal as a shinobi.  
“Hehe jeez, you worry like you're the mama here silly. Don't worry,” and with a gentle yet prominent poke to the forehead, Sakura smiles gently at her daughter; Sarada’s reacts immediately, her heart flutters and her cheeks turn pink with happiness, suddenly every ounce of fear and worry are gone.  
“Yes!” Doubt vanishes and courage builds within her, Sarada feels ready to take on anything, she clenches her fists and nods matter-of-factly. She turns to her mother who is removing her apron and folding it nicely, “I will also do amazing on my mission mama!” she raises her clenched fist and heads downstairs toward the table and begins to wolf the food down.  
“H-Hey! Slow down you will hurt your stomach if you eat like that! Oh man, this child…” Sakura wipes the food from Sarada’s mouth and laughs. “You won't even make it to the gate if you eat like a little pig, silly.”  
They eat together, conversing about the known details of their missions and the roles they will be playing. Sarada is to follow her Team Sensei’s orders but will most likely take the center post since she possesses the Sharingan. The objective is to aid two Chuunin teams to transport a criminal, a thief from the Sand to the Leaf to be heavily interrogated by our shinobi to find out where his hide out is and if he has a group he's working with. He's had training in the ways of shinobi so he is more of threat than a common thief who would typically wield a weapon such as an unkempt sword or a wooden club. Sarada possessing the Sharingan, is to keep an eye on his movements and alert the others if he plans to make any moves or to copy then overcome any jutsu he tries to perform.  
Sakura is to head to a newly developed Hidden village known as the Village Engulfed by Poison. The levels of toxicity have reportedly been so strong that no protective masks last long enough to allow any attempt to enter and form an alliance. Masks last minutes at the most, the poisonous gas can be blown away, but because of the surrounding plant life, the air refills instantly with Poison. Travelling through water kills all who swim in it, the water disintegrates anything that isn't human flesh both from the inside and the outside by entering the body through every hole, pores included; like acid. Sakura is believed to be the only one capable of traveling inside the village without being affected as long as she activates her Byakugou long enough to take samples of the different poisons and try and create an antidote. The mission is to simply gather the necessary samples so that Leaf shinobi might be able to meet the Kage of the village and try to learn of their origins and becomes allies.  
“Be on your guard Sakura, the village appeared out of nowhere, it could be a trap but we can't just pretend it's not there.” Shikamaru had told her right before handing her the packet of information she was to study. “Come back in five days for any further information we may have obtained, afterwards you will head out. The time frame is unforeseeable. But if a threat is indeed suspected, send a messenger immediately. It may take a while so if you have any business you need to see to, do it before hand.” As she recalls her orders she wonders what could lie within the village.  
“Make sure you head to the Dorms after I leave the village.” She instructs Sarada.  
“What? Why? I can just come back home; I can cook some meals you taught me.” Sarada objects immediately, feeling as though her mother doesn't trust her to hold down the house while she is away.  
“Don't worry, I only meant that the Dorms have a new logging system where you have to inform them that you have a mission or else they'll send out a search party for you.” Sakura says, calming her kids panic, “My, my you're so on edge, are you nervous about the mission? You are going with two Chuunin teams, it’s okay if you're worried; it can be a little intimidating, being a Genin surrounded by Chuunin.” Sakura tries to ease any anxiety Sarada may be having, ‘it is her first time given such an important mission where she plays such a huge roll, she’s usually bursting with confidence going on about how she wonders if the enemy would be a challenge and whatnot.’ Sakura thinks to herself as she grasps Sarada’s hand from across the table.  
“I guess I am, sorry Mama.” Sakura tightens her grip slightly as a show of support.  
“Its fine I understand.” Once they finish eating Sarada runs back to her room and gets ready. Sakura cleans their dishes while Sarada wipes the table down once she comes back down, ready to go. She grabs Sakura’s backpack and her own from the living room couch, checking over it one last time before putting hers on.  
“I think that's everything.” She hands Sakura her bag who fastens her gloves on her hands.  
“Alright let's go.” they both leave and make a dash for the village entrance.  
After going through the security they make way for their journey to the hideout. ‘If we make good time we can be back in a few days. If not and we take our time or get held up I will be back just in time to rest up and then get the rest of the Intel for the mission.’ Sakura makes a mental note of the time frame they have. Leaping from tree to tree with her daughter, they've traveled a few miles when the nostalgia hits her.  
“I remember the first time you jumped from one small tree to another you were so proud, but you got so distracted by your excitement that you fell and I leapt to save you! You said, ‘Mama you're like a superhero!!’ with the biggest stars in your eyes, it was so cute!!” the pinkette laughs while leaping, while the young Kunoichi tries to hide her bright red cheeks.  
“M-mama!! I was so little! Of course I'd fall! Don't make fun of me!” Sarada stumbles over her words as she tries to deflect Sakura’s laughter.  
“Oh Sarada, I was so proud of you. You were indeed very young, and had already leapt across that tree like you had been born with the ability. Making fun is the last thing I'm doing.”  
Sarada’s embarrassment lessens and she looks at her mother to response, but her words get caught in her throat as she watches her mother fly through the forest. Her shining pink hair flowing so gracefully through the air, the prettiest smile glistening in the rising sun; morning dew glistens all over her from the trees as they fly through them. Sarada rarely got to see her mother's beauty in the midst of Kunoichi duties. Their missions were always different for obvious reasons, and Sakura had her job at the clinic; but to see her mother in action was something she rarely saw because she was always behind the protective back of her mother, but now she got to see her mother's smiling face as she goes through the trees.  
As Sakura turned and looked at her daughter, she smiled, “what's the matter, Sarada?”  
“Mama is so beautiful-”  
“DOWN!” Sakura cuts her off, immediately kicking off the tree and slamming into Sarada, grabbing her and turning them midair. Suddenly the ringing of kunai whisks through the air and Sakura tenses her hold on Sarada as they fall to the ground.  
“Mama!!” Sarada moves away from Sakura as soon as they land, Sakura making sure to land upright and kneeling so not to crush Sarada.  
“TAKE COVER, SCOUT THE AREA!” Sakura commands as she yanks out a kunai from the back of her shoulder from when she was protecting Sarada. Sarada nods and moves to a tree branch, looking around and listening for any sign of an enemy; the clanking of tools, footsteps, panting, anything to give away even the slightest hint of their whereabouts and numbers.  
“To your left mama!” Sarada activates her Sharingan, three kunai whisks through the trees, she sees them reaching Sakura in the next two seconds. Sakura leaps back, slapping a bandage messily onto her wound to stop the bleeding. She gains footing on a tree trunk then launches herself with a chakra infused leap, toward the oncoming kunai. She grabs the front kunai midair and blocks the two that follow right behind it.  
“I GOT YOU!!” She roars, disappearing behind the trees and a loud explosive bang echoes throughout the forest. Sarada rushes to back her up, the forest opens up to a small clearing, she sees Sakura with her fist against the cheek of an unknown man, a bandit maybe. His eyes white as if she punched his soul right out of his body.  
“Only one?!” Sarada exclaims, looking around quickly to try and catch sight of anymore oncoming tools but none show.  
“We have to head back; that was too close to the village, our scouts should've seen him miles away. We're barely three miles away! Stay close, if we're separated they may try and ambush us separately!” Sarada raises her guard all the way, understanding the extremity of their current situation; they make a break for the village again.  
Keeping her eyes all over the forest she feels her limit beckoning, “Mama! My Sharingan…! I can't…!” Her eyes begins to hurt, a slight burning from overuse of her Sharingan.  
“Relax Sarada, relieve the stress, just be a normal lookout and keep an eye to the front, they may have laid traps along right behind us. Be extra alert but do not use your Sharingan anymore for now!” Sakura orders, the unconscious man flung over the Sanin’s shoulder as they hurry back to the village.  
Sarada obeys and relieves her eyes, everything blurs for a second and then clears up, ‘definitely not as efficient.’ Sarada thinks to herself.  
The time passes on and the Kunoichi begin to see the gate entrance. Two guards see their return and rush to them, beckoning many other shinobi from the walls upper outposts to come as well.  
“Sakura! That man!” one yells out, confused on our sudden return with a passed out stranger with us.  
“A bandit attacked us three miles out! We need to send some men out to check on the outposts, this man attacked us with kunai and we suspect there are more than just him but we found none. If there are other shinobi out there posing a threat we MUST capture them! I’ll go inform the Naruto!” The men disband and Sarada follows behind Sakura awaiting her next instructions.  
“Sarada, I need you to head with the men taking him away-” Sakura sets a hand on her shoulder.  
“But-!” Sarada interjected but is also cut off.  
“You need to make sure he isn't planning anything.” Sarada’s eyes waver, “He is behind our walls now so he is an even greater threat now that he has infiltrated Konoha, even if you can detect his jutsu even a second before he weaves the signs, you may save hundreds, even thousands of lives.” Sarada tenses, taking in every word Sakura says in order to properly do her job. “Right now, only you can do this! I know you'll be amazing, you can do this!” Sakura says, clenching her fist and saying proudly, which encourages Sarada as a result.  
Her brows dip at the center and she clenched her fists, “Right! Leave it to me, Mama!” she leaps onto the rooftops and heads after the shinobi taking away the bandit. ‘I will do this! I won't let mama down!!’ Sarada screams within her mind.  
Sakura turns toward the entrance, feeling worried about her daughter, knowing her words rang truth that a Sharingan would be the most efficient aid but hating the idea of sending her own kid into such danger, Kiba runs up behind her alongside a tired-looking Akamaru and Hinata trailing behind with Himawari beside her, a grocery bag in hand indicating she had just ran a shopping errand.  
“I smelt blood and rushed to the entrance, what happened, you okay?” Kiba asks, glaring fixedly toward the entrance and Akamaru growling, his slumped figure getting in a defensive stance in front of Kiba.  
“We were attacked by a petty bandit.” Sakura answers shortly,  
“Why the urgency then? If it's just a bandit, he would just be questioned and locked up.” Hinata asks, grabbing Hima’s hand and staring worriedly out the large gate opening.  
“We were three miles outside the village,” their expression stiffens immediately; she continues, “he had experience with ninja tools, kunai to be exact; and not a single outpost disposed of him nor did they capture him for interrogation. It wasn’t normal, I just couldn't take the chance and continue on so we turned around and rushed back. If by tomorrow it ends up being nothing then I'll be satisfied that I at least made sure.”  
“I see, well,” she activates her Byakugan and looks around for a while, taking in every inch of the forest as far her eyes can see “I see nothing, he must've been the only one, unless his group has the ability to erase themselves, like Obito did during the war. But do you think bandits could do something that advanced?” she asks, the veins beside her eyes revert back to her normal facial features and she looks at Sakura for her response.  
“I'm not sure, but considering he was able to make it so close to the village without any one seeing, I don't wanna make any assumptions on the extent of his abilities.” Sakura shakes her head as she holds firm to her decision.  
“Is there some reason you're so uptight about it right now?” Kiba says while scratching his head. Akamaru barks then whimpers softly as if to agree with the confusion his partner feels.  
“Yes, Naruto is the strongest one here, but the only Byakugou wielder AND the only Sharingan in the village had left, and then a few miles outside the village we get randomly ambushed by someone as weak-looking as him, it's extremely fishy, I just didn't wanna take any chances.”  
“Well I’m sure Naruto wants the details of the attack before he goes into question the bandit.” Kiba says, gesturing for Sakura to head up to the Hokage’s office.  
“Got it.” She nods in agreeance and immediately heads toward the place where Naruto is at, leaving Hinata and Kiba at the entrance before they too disperse and go their own ways.  
After hours have passed and her verbal and written report has been made over the encounter, Sakura watches the sun begin to hang high over the sky from the Hokage’s roof. ‘Sarada should be done soon, I will go pick her up, maybe we can get a late start and still get her glasses. But should we even go?’ She contemplates whether it would wise to go or just to send a team out to retrieve the glasses, but shakes her head, ‘no I can't, they're glasses so Sarada has to try them on to make sure they fit right and that she can see. Plus I know Karin must be dying to see Sarada since she missed us during all that Shin business.’  
She decides on leaving again if Sarada is up for it and makes her way to where Sarada is; as Sakura is approaching the building in which the interrogation room is both miles beneath the earth and many floor above it, Sarada comes walking out, finished with her duties.  
“Mama!” Sarada sees Sakura immediately and runs to her mother. “How did things go on your end?”  
“Fine, I explained the situation to Naruto and gave a report. It took a while so by the time I finished I wanted to come see you in case I needed to tend to your eyes. How do you feel?” without waiting for a reply Sakura begins to heal her daughter's eyes, they're slightly red but no serious signs of overstress.  
“I'm okay. I didn't overuse my Sharingan too much. That man, something was definitely weird about him. He seemed so evil but like, kind hearted at the same time. I didn't know what to make of it.”  
“He might be planning something then. Good job today, Sarada. You did very well; and I’m sorry to put so much pressure on you so suddenly.” Sakura smiles and pats Sarada's head, then apologizes with a sorrowful expression; a slight blush paints her daughter's cheeks and she smiles as well.  
“Do you still want to go get my glasses, Mama?” Sarada asks when Sakura finishes tending to her eyes.  
“Yes, I think if we take a couple people to back us up while we go we should be fine, you need your glasses so we shouldn't put it off.”  
“Shall we head out now then?”  
“Mm!”  
After recruiting two Jonin for their trip they make haste to get to Karin and back so not to take up any man power possibly needed at the village. But the journey is long so they will not be back until midday the following day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Suigetsu!! Stop sitting on your ass and help me find those glasses!!” Karin hollers at Suigetsu who is sitting on the nearby couches; she rummages through the drawers and sweeps through every cabinet, “Damnet! They could be here any minute and I can't find them!” Suigetsu walks over and finds the glasses in the middle of the table, neatly set right beside a new case and cleaning cloth.  
“Idiot…” Suigetsu shoots a softly compressed water pellet at his beloved redhead and laughs as she whips around ready to smack him, but grins devilishly as her eyes sparkle at the sight of the new pair of glasses he holds in his hands.  
“You found them!” she blushes softly as she grabs the glasses and sets it neatly within its case, her smile brightens as she shows her gratitude to Suigetsu.  
“Oh they're here!” Karin says, and moments later the alarm blares, informing the two that a guest has arrived. Karin rushes to the entrance to the hideout and welcomes Sakura and Sarada.  
“I'm sorry we’re late, a situation took place and held us up for hours.” Sakura apologizes, bowing her head a little and Sarada copying her mother.  
“No problem! Let's get you inside Sarada so we can fit these on you.” Karin says, gesturing toward the open entrance behind her and welcoming them in.  
“Mhm!” They all walk in, the Jonin are given a place to sit off to the side and Sakura stands beside Suigetsu whose leaning against a table close by Karin; she waits for Sarada to be finished.  
“So what’s this situation that held you guys up?” Suigetsu asks, arms folded as he crosses one leg over the other to stand more comfortably.   
“A man ambushed us three miles outside the village, ninja tools, some training; anyway the fact that none of our look-outs noticed him was the first red flag, the second was how normal he looked, yet he threw the kunai like he had been heavily trained in an academy. So after defeating him we headed back to the village to have him taken into custody, Sarada helped with the interrogation and I gave a report on the events, whether anything was discovered though I don’t know yet, I’ll be updated once we get back to the village though. Have y’all witnessed anything strange?” Sakura asks.  
“Nah only wild animals in heat come anywhere near us aside from other Leaf ninja occasionally.” Karin chimes in while adjusting the sides of the spectacles before stepping back and watching Sarada, “Okay, how do they fit? Can you see clearly? How is the prescription?” Karin asks Sarada questions while she looks around, taking in the room’s layout and deciding whether it’s a good fit or not.  
“They’re good! They fit comfortably and I can see just fine, “Sarada smiles, still gazing around the room; once her eyes land on the doorway to a hallway she turns to her mother and smiles, “How do I look, Mama?” she asks, hopeful of a compliment.  
“Beautiful, Sarada; you look so cute!” she smiles happily, enjoying the sight of her daughter enjoying her new glasses, once again Karin did great at making a pair that look adorable; she’s seen the kind at the stores in the village and she just doesn’t like how they look on her. She turns her gaze at Karin and smiles, “Thank you again for doing this, the glasses at the village are too combat durable that the designers don’t even seem to put any thought into the fashion of it.” Sakura says while shrugging, chuckling softly while Karin shakes her head.  
“Not a problem, I have to make my own as well since we live out here in the forest so it’s nothing really,” she smiles and shrugs, she turns back to Sarada and continues her questions, “Alright now for the Sharingan test, go ahead, Sarada.” She instructs the young Uchiha to active her Sharingan and she does; she looks around the room and as a test, Suigetsu smoothly throws a kunai toward her, Sarada tilts her head slightly and the weapon whips past her, missing her cheek by inches. A relieved sigh echoes among the 3 kunoichi as they deem the glasses acceptable for an Uchiha.  
“Thank you again for my glasses, they’re perfect!” Sarada smiles happily as she thanks Karin, who returns the smile with a nod.  
“Would you like to stay longer? Or do you need to head back right away?” she asks, hopeful they can stay, but one of the Jonin speaks up.  
“We can’t, we had strict orders to escort Mrs. Sakura Uchiha and her daughter Sarada Uchiha to and from the Orochimaru hideout located beyond the village and to return with haste. We can’t stay any longer than necessary.” The tone in his voice is stern, he takes his duties seriously and all the women can do is shrug.  
“Sorry, maybe next time we’ll stay longer.” Sakura says, “take care you guys!”  
After exchanging goodbyes and sending them off, and the duo are far from their ability to see any longer, Sarada asks her mother a question she had always held within her, unsure of how to word it or even to ask.  
“Mama, why does Aunt Karin take care of us?” Sarada asks, after the big misunderstanding in thinking Karin was her mother, she often wondered what Karin did to feel so close to them despite not even living in the village together.  
Sakura turns her attention to Sarada who looks almost worried, and smiles softly, “Karin thinks of you as someone very special, Sarada. Your Papa and I trusted your life to her the day you were born and she blessed us with her aid. Without her I don’t know if we would’ve made it back to the village because their hideout was much farther away. So Papa and I are very thankful to her for helping us, she’s been through a lot between Papa, her and I, but when she held you I could see a tear in her eye, I believe it may have been the first time she had seen such a sight. In a world were death is daily and brutal almost all the time, to see new life right before your eyes, it’s truly amazing.” Sarada watches fixedly at her mother while she explains, and although she can’t quite understand it fully, she understands that she is in fact, very dear to Karin.  
They continue on for a while longer before another question pops into Sarada’s head, this time less reluctantly she asks more brightly, “Mama, do you know when Papa will come back again?”   
Sakura ponders for a while, having remembered the last letter that was received from Sasuke saying his return was unknown because he had just found another lead, Sakura apologetically smiles at Sarada, “I’m sorry, I don’t know. He misses us though that’s for sure, he requested your riceballs as well when he returns!” Sakura smiles cheerfully as she brightens the mood, purposefully leaving out how she noticed a small wrinkle in the paper at the bottom, signifying a dried tear drop, and as he wrote out his request for riceballs and for both her and Sarada to be well, the shakiness in his writing, as if the pain settling in began to surface.  
“Alright, I’ll make them extra special! What are you going to make him, Mama?” Sarada asks cheerfully, already excited to make her Papa’s food he requested of her.  
“Hm I’m not sure yet, maybe whatever he asks for as a surprise.” They giggle and continue to chat for a while before continuing on in silence for a while.  
The Jonin are positioned with one in front and one in back as they escort the two back home; suddenly the one in front stops and yells,  
“Scatter!!” Is all he manages before he becomes nothing but a blood splatter on the large tree branch he had previously stopped on. Sarada’s eyes go wide, she has no chance to activate her Sharingan before she’s blown into the air, and all she can make sense of is that her mother was growing farther away as she ascended into the sky.  
‘She threw me!’ Sarada realizes that she was not blown into the air, but she was thrown into the air by her mother who had barely enough time to grab her and throw her high into the air, before she herself disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
Time seems to have slowed, Sarada can’t even blink before she is grabbed out of the air and once again being guided by a force unknown to her at first. She slightly glances up and realizes that the other Jonin is holding her as he sprints even faster than the previous pace their team had kept earlier. Shock is all she can feel, as reality of what just occurred begins to set in, the beating of her heart begins to grow louder. The rushing winds that once filled her ears are completely drowned out by her throbbing heart.  
“Ms. Sarada! Keep calm!” The Jonin holding her feels her stiffened body begin to hyperventilate, he desperately attempts to calm her but to no avail, ‘her mother possibly just died right before her eyes, and it was in the midst of protecting her; of course she’d shut down, but we have to hurry back to the village immediately!’ He forces himself to focus on the situation at hand and rapidly jumps through the trees, not even bothering to dodge the many twigs and branches slapping his face, leaving small marks all over his face.  
“Ma….-Mama!” Sarada finally finds her voice, but she is already sobbing, her Kunoichi duties gone from her mind as she clings to denial; “MAAAMAAA!!! Ah-” she falls limp, losing consciousness immediately.  
“I’m sorry, Ms. Sarada, I had to; if we’re to make it home safely I must do so with any means possible.” The Jonin says more to himself than to the sleeping Sarada whom he just knocked unconscious.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Mama!!” Sarada jolts forward, nearly leaping out of her hospital bed; her heart still pounding and her body still shaking with disbelief. After collecting herself and realizing where she was, she sighs heavily while the memories replay in her head. As the tears build up in her eyes once again the door suddenly opens and she gasps, “Mama!!” she calls out to her mother out of habit, but is met with heart wrenching disappointment to see someone else entering the room instead; a nurse enters while scribbling on a clipboard; she looks at the clock and then at Sarada before approaching the bed.  
“Good you’re up, we kept you here simply because you were out cold but we have no reason to keep you, so if you’d like to leave you’re free to go, just check out at the front desk.” She scribbles some more on the clipboard then smiles before turning away to leave. Sarada simply nods as she exits and then heaves yet another sigh, though it’s followed with tears streaming down her face as soon as she is alone in the room.  
But the solitude lasts only a minute as the door bursts open and her teammates come rushing in; Mitsuki behind Boruto and Konohamaru bowing at the medic at the door.  
“Sarada! You’re awake! What happened?!” Boruto asks without hesitating even a moment once he sees Sarada. Mitsuki glances at her with worry but looks back at Konohamaru as she closes the door behind him.  
“Konohamaru-sensei, what did the doctor have to say?” Mitsuki asks, though it is clear he doesn’t wish to answer; meaning bad news.  
“Uh, well…it seems your mom…has disappeared, Sarada. They’re still searching but we can’t find her anywhere, we’ve sent many scouts and Hyuga members to track her down, even some of the Inuzuka dispatched many hounds to try and sniff out any blood she may have spilt, but all they’ve found is…” Their sensei hesitates to continue when he sees the look in his student’s eyes.  
“…yes?” she says, urging him to continue reporting the current situation. He sighs, not wanting to throw any more bombs on her but deciding to continue anyway.  
“Her blood, a lot of it; splattered all about as if her entire body exploded. What do you remember Sarada?” He knows asking her is next level cruelty, but he must know so that the village can retrieve Sakura, not only for the village’s sake, but also for Sarada’s sake.  
He swallows the lump in his throat and watches his student close her eyes, her brows rise in the middle and scrunch in agony as the memories fill her head. She begins to breathe heavily; eyes still squeezed shut, she grips the covers in tight, balled fists, she whimpers and a slick blanket of sweat can be seen on her forehead. She shakes her head, then her balled fists shake as well, her knuckles whitening; it is as if Sarada is reliving the incident but with a clearer view of what happened, a sight she is able to take in without the added shock that kept her calm-like when it originally happened. After several moments and Sarada physically struggling to form coherent words, she lets out an exasperated gasp that turns into a tormented bellow; her head thrown back and her face pointed toward the ceiling she finally chokes out,  
“Mama! Mama…protected-! Mama protected me!!” Her eyes open and as if out of her control, her body is thrown to the bed, her back arches and she releases an ear piercing scream, her teammates cover their ears and grit their teeth. Boruto lunges toward the Kunoichi and with utter panic in his eyes he desperately tries to snap her out of it.  
Suddenly, as if like a switch has been flipped Sarada calms and lies motionless on the bed, her chest softly moving as her breathing quickly subsides and regulates. Her forehead is covered by her now moist bangs that has become stuck by the sweat that had formed. Konohamaru inches closer to get a better look at her and gasps at the sight before him.  
“Sarada…your eyes…!”  
Sarada’s eyes had transformed into a form he had never seen or learned about. Her Sharingan which once held three tomoe, now became a deep red fan shaped like one that could be folded with six folds in it in total. On each fold lay two tomoe, a red one on top, and a clear one with only black to outline its shape on the bottom. Twelve tomoe in total. Her pupil and iris had completely vanished, only the white of her eyes were visible behind the fan. Her eyes glowed but Sarada herself seemed as if she was in a trance.  
“S…Sarada…” Boruto speechlessly tries to understand the situation.  
“What do we do, sensei?” Mitsuki asks, his gaze also fixated on his teammate and her knew and unknown eyes.  
After a moment Konohamaru turns to Mitsuki and Boruto, “Do not let anyone in, I’m getting Naruto-niichan!” He opens the window and leaps out before either one of his students can respond to his orders. The boys turn to one another and then look at Sarada worriedly, hoping their teammate…their friend, is okay.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The loud rumbling of the mountains constant shifting throws the shinobi off balance yet again, but he catches himself before completely falling to his knee, with an exhausted grunt he hoists the lifeless body atop his back up, repositioning her more comfortably for him to walk. He huffs, feeling his own strength quickly depleting from using his Rinnegan to forcibly travel a distance farther than any location he’s ever traveled on his journey.  
“…Sakura…my wife. I won’t…let you die…!” An explosion roars throughout the narrow, dark caves, and once again the walls shift ever so violently around him. “You can’t…die…” Sasuke whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief description of Sarada's new ability, then the start of uncovering its actual ability. Is Sarada a threat to the village? Boruto is in danger? Konohamaru is hurt? What will Sasuke do?

“Fans…it’s like she had…fans…in her eyes. I’ve never read about any Sharingan that could do that…” Konohamaru, who had rushed as fast as his legs would take him, had explained the incident at the hospital, making sure to explain her newly transformed eyes as best as he could, though with nothing more than a physical explanation, he knew it may be of no use. Awaiting Naruto’s decision on what to do next, he watches as he furrows his brows further and further, ‘he must be coming up with an amazing plan, something complex and I’M going to receive it!’ Konohamaru thought, the excitement of receiving an extremely secretive mission with a high status almost visible in his expression.  
“Hm…I gotta call on Kakashi-sensei…” Naruto says confidently, hand scratching his chin and his eyes closed as if still devising a ‘plan’.  
Konohamaru’s face nearly slams into the ground with utter disbelief, but he lifts his head and sighs, nodding as Naruto summons a shadow clone and instructs it to find Kakashi.  
“Shall I return to my students, Naruto-niichan?” He ask, feeling as though he did his duty in delivering the report and wanting to return to Sarada and the boys quickly.  
“Stay,” Naruto says, pointing a finger at his former student, “in case Kakashi-sensei has any questions you might be able to answer.”  
“Why aren’t you doing the questioning? Or going to see Sarada?” Frustration beginning to build in the shinobi as he questions his Hokage, who sits at his desk without the slightest act of concern for his best friends’ daughter.  
“Kakashi had the Sharingan before, so he would have a better idea of what’s going on with Sarada before I would. I want to see Sarada, to make sure she is doing okay especially with what happened to Sakura; but that’s just it. Sakura is gone, so I need to get to the bottom of this, it’s what Sarada would want…it’s what Sasuke would want.”  
Konohamaru stares at Naruto in surprise, not realizing he had already put so much thought into the situation. He clenches his jaw and nods with a lifted spirit, feeling quite guilty he doubted the concern in Naruto’s heart.  
“So Sarada has awakened a level of Sharingan unknown to man, that’s quite difficult to swallow.” Kakashi interrupts the inner moment Konoharmu was having by entering the office and faces Naruto. “Sorry to say, Naruto but I don’t have as much knowledge as you’d think I would on the subject. I struggled with Kamui and used Susanoo once thanks to Obito lending me his other eye for a short period of time. Sasuke would have more knowledge than me because he possesses the Rinnegan, the highest form of Sharingan known to us.” As Kakashi explains the predicament Naruto locks his fingers together, resting his chin on the small bridge they form and listening intuitively to what his former sensei is saying.  
“What the heck,” he says with exasperation, “I thought you’d know, damnet…”  
‘I really need to remember who Naruto is…’ Konohamaru thinks, feeling foolish for thinking Naruto would actually listen intuitively.  
“Have you summoned him?” Kakashi asks.  
“Yeah, but it’ll still take a while to come back, he is travelling mostly by foot and space time remember. He may not even be in this dimension so it would cause even more strain on him, if he’s gotten the message though; he is definitely not okay right now though.” Naruto says, recalling the times Sasuke had worried over Sakura.  
“I need to check on my students, now; I hate to treat Sarada this way, but with eyes like that, I do not want to leave anyone alone with her for too long when we have no information on the power she may wield. Excuse me.” Without waiting for permission Konohamaru bows and leaves, though Naruto doesn’t stop him he turns his attention to Kakashi, his expression stiffens now that his former student is gone.  
“What are the chances she is a danger to the village whom we must treat as criminal?” Kakashi doesn’t answer, he ponders an answer while Naruto asks another question, “You remember what Sasuke went through at the loss of his clan, his parents. Sakura was Sarada’s world in terms of family, and this whole thing shocked her so much she awakened an unknown Ocular Power that we have no way of learning from.” Naruto feels hope slipping the longer the silence rolls on.  
“Without risks that is,” Naruto glares at Kakashi whose stares back with his usual dull-eyed expression, “don’t get upset, may I remind you that extensive use of the Kamui was excruciatingly painful, and I only had 1. Whatever she goes through, it may be even worse; she had 4 times the amount of Tomoe as well, her eyes would not be accustomed to the power they hold in them and it would probably blind her in no time if she doesn’t learn how to use it.”  
“We won’t let that happen, we can’t!” Naruto exclaims, getting worked up at the thought of Sarada suffering even more.  
“We must step carefully if we plan to learn anything, first we must find if she can control its activation, or if it activates only under extreme duress such as pain, fear or anger.” Naruto nods and stands from his desk, after deciding to see Sarada they make their way out of the building.  
As he closes in on the hospital, Konohamaru see’s Mitsuki’s back through the window, he seems to be straining as he tries to pull Boruto away from the bed. He worries instantly and soon it comes into view that Boruto is somehow paralyzed where he stands, eyes locked with Sarada who holds an enraged expression, her mouth gaping from screaming something but he couldn’t hear it. He pushes off the last roof and crashes through the window.  
“Sarada!!”  
“Konohamaru-sensei!!” Mitsuki screams turning his head toward the loud crash as he tugs on Boruto, “Sarada!! Her eyes!! Don’t look!! She’s done something to Boruto! Don’t look!!”  
But it is too late; Konohamaru’s attention first locked on Sarada once he landed in the room, and that was all it took. Her eyes were all he could see, he felt the room disappear and her eyes towered over him in an instant.  
“You can’t escape…the eyes…that have seen…EVERYTHING!” Her voice, manic and angry echo through his subconscious, he’s frozen in his place, unable to even twitch a single finger. He hears the pounding of his heart, then suddenly his hand burns, a sharp pain strikes through his body as if he’s being cut with a sharp object.  
“I told you a million times! Don’t play with my kunai, now look at your hand it has a big cut in it, Konohamaru!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ngh!” Sasuke grunts as he settles himself beside his wife who lies still and cold on rigid stone floor beneath them. Having barely escaped the predicament with the crumbling mountain he heaves a sigh as the adrenaline moving his body finally fades, exhaustion quickly taking over. Before deciding to rest he exams her body, checking to see if she sustained any injury while carrying her; he bites the tip of his finger and lays his hand flat on the stone floor, summoning Aoda to his aid who then appears at the entrance of the cave Sasuke brought them too which set high atop the unstable mountain.  
“Sasuke-sama,” he says respectfully, slithering over to his side and awaiting his instructions.  
“I need to check her back, stay on that side and allow her body to lean on you.” With a nod he slithers his body forward, extending the length of himself alongside Sakura’s body, ready to ease her into his body with ease.  
Sasuke tenses, after ripping open her shirt, the numerous cuts and bruises littering her exposed back anger him; though not big, he curses himself for not better protecting her.  
“Sakura-sama would understand,” Aoda speaks up upon seeing his master’s pained expression, “she does not anger without reason.” He says matter-of-factly, knowing words of encouragement don’t truly ever reach Sasuke unless those truly precious to him are the ones saying it, but knowing he should say them anyway.  
Sasuke unbuttons a pocket on the inside of his cloak and pulls out a small bottle, pops the lids and squeezes small portions of a clear ointment on Sakura’s most visible cuts and rubs them in gently with his finger. He then gently lifts her body and places it on top of Aoda who is curling into a flattened wheel within himself, serving as a bed.  
“I need to rest, keep watch and alert me if any one comes, try not to move, the ointment she gave me for my travels is supposed to disinfect and heal quickly but I don’t have a bandage for her back to secure it.” After that he sits beside Aoda closest to Sakura, although he says he must sleep, he remains awake the entire time staring at his wife’s face.  
Hours have passed, silence fills the cave as neither Aoda nor Sasuke utter a single word again; “…can’t…es…pe…eyes…seen every….thing…”  
Sasuke leaps up, sword in hand; Sharingan’s red tint glared into every inch of the caves walls, Rinnegan’s purple tint filling the air with tension. Sasuke breaks out in a cold sweat, panic furthering in his anxiety; first his wife’s lifeless body and now, hearing an utterly devastated voice whisper faintly all around, a voice he knows so well.  
“SARADA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but hopefully the angst and suspense will torment you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often i can update but i will try not to take too long between chapters


End file.
